


Cylon Spies

by agentbrandt



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Literature, M/M, Sci-Fi, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:19:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2266077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentbrandt/pseuds/agentbrandt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Zak Connelly is my OC in this story.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cylon Spies

**Author's Note:**

> Zak Connelly is my OC in this story.

One day while Captain Lee (Leoben) Adama: call sign Apollo and Lieutenant Karl (Cameron) Agathon: call sign Helo were on a reconnaissance mission for the Battlestar Galactica. They were attacked by a Cylon patrol deployed off a basestar on the other side of a planet that could sustain human life. The Quorum of Twelve think this planet is Kobol: The Legendary Home of the Gods. But Commander William Adama and his XO, Colonel Saul Tigh think this planet might be Earth. The old planet that was centered in the bedtime stories that the Commander used to tell Lee and his deceased son Zak Adama about when they were children. "Lee,how much farther till we are back at the Raptor?" called Helo. "Quiet,do you wanna alert the Cylons were here." snapped Apollo. Then five people stepped out from behind trees. The ECO and CAG turned around and came face to face with a copy of Cylon Sharon,Caprica Six,Aaron Doral and Leoben Conoy also a different person who they figured was a Cylon Agent. Sharon had her sidearm out and in response Lee and Karl pulled out their sidearms."Good going, Helo. You attracted us five Cylon Agents and who knows if there are some toasters hidden in the area." said Lee sarcastically."Sorry." squeaked Helo. "Hello, Lee. Hello Karl."said the other Cylon. "Who are you? What do you want." demanded Lee."I am Zak Connelly and..."started Zak. "What we want is to take you with us back to our ship." said Aaron Doral. "no frakking way, Doral." shouted Lee."Then we will take you by force."said Caprica Six calmly.Then twelve Cylons came out from under  the tree cover.Lee does a quick calculation off the odds of getting out alive"Ok we'll come with you."said Lee after  running the calculations and all of them coming up with either Lee or Helo severely injured or ending up dead. Since he did not want himself or Helo to die, he  said yes to going to the Cylon Base with the Cylon Agents. The last thing Lee saw before he blacked out was a Cylon coming toward him.When Lee and Karl woke up their heads hurt and Karl complained about a splitting headache.


End file.
